


If You Hadn’t

by DBR_Augary



Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, Family Drama, Gen, Harry Potter in Azkaban, Implied/Referenced Suicide, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: It was never Albus’ intention to get his father arrested. He had always just been angry after arguments and vented everything to Scorpius. He didn’t know Scorpius took note of what he said. He didn’t know his father was more like the Dursley’s than anyone wanted to admit. And his family refused to believe it. And things got so much worse afterwards.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968253
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	If You Hadn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I am sorry.

It was his fault. Everything was always his fault. If Albus hadn’t just told Scorpius every god forsaken detail about his arguments with his Father, everything would have gone differently. 

His family wouldn’t give him evil eyes whenever he walked into the room. The kids at school wouldn’t tease him about his relationship with his Father. Hell, his relationship with his Mother had gone down the drain after everything. And he was to blame for all of it.

What had happened, you might ask? Well, his Father - if he should even call him that - was arrested and sent to Azkaban. Wizard prison. And what was the saviour of the wizarding worlds crime? Domestic abuse. As it turns out, what Harry had done to his son wasn’t entirely legal.

Albus could remember every fight vividly. The ones that never ended with ‘I’m sorry’. The ones that ended with Albus stepping back out of fear. The ones that ended with Albus screaming at Harry to get out. The ones that ended with Harry saying something they both regretted. All of them. And yet, he never put two and two together.

Albus’ Aunt Hermione explained that what it was called was emotional abuse. Explained that it wasn’t right to compare your kid to others or treat them like some strange thing that you can’t really be bothered to understand. Harry had gone through his own abusive home life, but that was exactly why he was the last person anyone expected to hurt his kid. They all thought he wouldn’t want that for anyone.

Hermione showed Albus the statistics. Most abusers were abused. It explained a lot. Harry was Vernon, James and Lily were Dudley, and Albus was just the weird family member that no one got along with. It was really quite tragic when you thought about how Harry was able to put someone else in the position he had been in. And Albus was positive his grandparents were watching in horror as they realised their son had become that.

Looking back on things, Albus began to saw the similarities. Albus was different, and the family didn’t like it. He was constantly left out of family outings, like quidditch games or award ceremonies. James and Lily were perfect children in their parents eyes, and he just didn’t fit. Harry once even locked Albus’ room in a fit of anger. Of course, Albus just snuck out through the window and came back before anyone noticed. But it aligned so scarily with what the Dursley’s did. And it made sense. Harry was raised by them.

And every time, Albus would tell Scorpius all about how much he hated his Father, and it seemed Scorpius knew it was abuse. He wouldn’t have gone to Hermione if he didn’t know. 

At first, Albus felt ashamed and guilty. He didn’t like knowing his Father was in Azkaban because of his stupid complaints. If he had known Harry would end up where he did, Albus never would’ve said anything. 

But after a while, he figured without the abusive parental figure things would get better. Turns out he was wrong. He traded Harry for an angry red headed Mother, a disbelieving brother that blamed everything on him anyway, and a daddy’s girl sister that hadn’t looked at him the same since he was eleven. Things got way worse.

And kids at school would always say such mean things about it. ‘Even his Dad doesn’t love him,’ or ‘Perfidious Potter’. Perfidious being another word for dishonest. He couldn’t handle it. So, as per usual, Albus vented everything onto Scorpius. 

But Scorpius had it worse. Albus hadn’t even known what Scorpius was going through until it was too late and he was dead. Scorpius was gone. Albus had lost his best friend. He had to walk past a table with a picture covered in flowers everyday. Those flowers weren’t from Scorpius’ friends. Scorpius had only one, everyone else hated him. And if they were his friends, they would know he would be yelling at them from the grave for putting an inappropriate flower on the memorial. 

So everyday, Albus would leave behind one yellow carnation. Carnations being flowers symbolic of death and yellow meaning friendship. He knew Scorpius would smile at that. Meanwhile, everyone else would leave behind all these flowers symbolic of motherhood, virginity, undying love and immortality. None of the above fit with their relationship with Scorpius. 

So, one day, Albus left behind a different flower. A hyacinth. Symbolic of apology. But Albus could always deliver that message in person if Scorpius didn’t see the flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Could use one of those hyacinths now couldn’t i?


End file.
